


Damsels in Distress May Need a Bit of Help

by Jazzhandz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Second Chances, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzhandz/pseuds/Jazzhandz
Summary: Bobby and Athena get woken up one night to a surprise from Bobby's past, at the door. How does this new addition deal with the 118 family and starting a new life?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. The Past Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first 9-1-1 story. I just got the idea one day and have decided to roll with it.  
> I won't be the best at updating (I'm a major procrastinator) but I have the first few chapters written already, and have an actual outline!  
> This would be set after season 3, as I can mold things, but I will be a bit flexible with canon lines at this point (ie. Hen is still a paramedic at this point, and Athena went back to the force).
> 
> In future chapters there may be triggering content, but I will always put a disclaimer at the top of the chapter for those chapters.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!

Washing dishes after dinner, Bobby looked at the table and watched his family. Athena was enjoying a glass of wine, looking out the window at the setting sun. Harry was playing on his phone, and May was on her laptop. Taking a deep breath, Bobby sighed in content.

His life was a struggle for quite a few years. From addiction, to losing his family. He built his life back from the ground up. He still thinks about his past, his family. But he also looks forward. Sees what he has now and what he has in the future.

* * *

Lying in bed, Bobby and Athena were each reading books. Their days off lined up this week and they were both content with their ‘weekend’. They had taken May and Harry to the fair that was traveling around. Bobby loved that even though May had graduated high school, she still wanted to spend time with them.

Rolling over; Bobby kissed Athena, turned off his lamp and got settled to sleep. He felt Athena shift and turn off her lamp. Once she settled, Bobby rolled back to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed.

As they both drifted off to sleep, they heard a distant banging. It stopped after a moment, so they ignored it and tried to fall asleep. A minute later the banging started again. Shifting, they sat up and turned on their lights.

“Is that at the door?” Athena asked.

“I think so.”

“It’s midnight.”

“I’ll go check.” Bobby grunted as he threw off the covers.

The banging had stopped as Bobby walked out of their bedroom. Athena got up and put on her housecoat to follow her husband. They lived in a good, safe neighbourhood, but you had to be prepared for anything when you are a cop.

Getting to the front door, Bobby looked back to see where Athena was. Seeing she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with 9-1-1 ready to be dialed, he opened the door. Looking down, he saw a girl, in her 20’s, that would have just reached his shoulders standing at the edge of the step. She had curly brown hair that laid past her shoulders, a backpack on, and a large suitcase behind her.

“Dot?”

“Hi Uncle Bobby.”


	2. Help

“Can I come in?” Dot asked with an uncomfortable smile.

“Ya- yes! Of course.” Bobby stuttered as he moved to the side.

Athena watched as a girl she had never seen walked into her home. Bobby grabbed the suitcase and walked down the stairs, leading the girl to her.

“Athena this is my niece, Dorothy. Dot this is my wife Athena.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry that I’m barging into your home, especially this late.”

“Right. Let’s take a seat. Tells us why you’re here.” Bobby said as he motioned to the couch. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Some water would be amazing.”

Bobby walked into the kitchen. He was there for a moment before Athena joined him.

“You have a niece?”

Bobby sighed. He did not want to get into the story this late, but he didn’t seem to have a choice.

“She’s my sister’s daughter.”

“You have a sister.” Athena stated more than questioned, with an eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms.

“I haven’t heard from her since Dot was about 10. So 15 years now? She moved to Vegas with her husband, fell into a bad crowd, and just drifted off.”

“Is she still alive?”

“I haven’t heard otherwise. But I don’t know why else Dot would be here.”

“Well,” Athena wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a kiss, “Let’s go find out.”

Walking back into the living room, the couple found Dot sitting on the couch, seeming to try to take up as little room as possible. Bobby gave Dot the glass of water, taking a seat in front of her. Dot chugged the water, took a breath, and put the glass on the table.

“Thank you.”

“Okay Dot, what’s going on? Why are you here?”

“Short story? My parents stole all my money, and ran away. I thought the bills and such were getting paid, but apparently not, so the government took the house. So I have literally no money and am homeless.”

“How did they steal all your money?” Athena asked.

“Also you’re 25, why haven’t you left them by now?” Bobby added on.

“26 actually. And I did leave. I rented my own place. Then they showed up one day begging me to help them cause the house was going to be taken away. So I went to the bank to set up a separate account to feed directly to the various bills. Well the guy I worked with turned out to be a friend of theirs, so the account just went directly to them. But the bills did actually need to be paid, and instead of just keeping their names on everything, they added mine.”

Dot paused in her story. Bobby and Athena both nodded showing they were paying attention. Dot took a breath to continue.

“I couldn’t get a hold of them for the past few days. I went around to their place... yesterday, I guess, and found a bunch of final notices for... well for everything. They came home and were actually really weird. Like ya, they were high obviously, but they seemed to be acting like something was actually wrong. We had a fight about what was going on, which ended with them leaving. I was there alone for an hour or so, and then there was a knock on the door. It was the IRS or something, I don’t know. Everything just happened really quickly. Basically, they were seizing all assets to pay off the debts. Including my apartment since my name was now on everything. I said I had money put away that I could put towards starting to pay it off. I went to check my account, and it was all gone. All of it. I checked my wallet, and my cards were gone. They took them when they left and drained my accounts. I ran home, because I had some money hidden that I could use, but found my door kicked in. I went to the hiding spot, and all the money was gone. The people that were seizing everything gave me an hour to pack some clothes and stuff, and leave. I didn’t realize they actually did that in real life. So when I say I’m broke and homeless, I’m literally broke and homeless.”

Bobby and Athena sat across from her. Mouths gaped. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It sounded like a movie. Athena recovered first.

“Did you file a report? Cancel your credit cards?”

“I did, but I was told that unless they are actually found, there’s not much they could do. And yes, I cancelled all the cards.”

“And you don’t have to stay where it happened?”

“No. I have a phone; they can get a hold of me anywhere. I did all I could do. So I left.”

Bobby seemed to finally process everything and voice his own concerns.

“What did you mean, ‘they were high obviously’?”

“Oh, uh, they have always dabbled in some drugs and such, but since I moved out, they got into some... intense shit. I don’t know what exactly, but they changed. They were never great people per say, but they were still my parents. But the last few years, they became strangers.”

“Why did you keep trying to help them if they were that far gone? You’re young, that’s not your responsibility.”

“Because they are still my parents? I was the only one around them that tried. Didn’t do much good obviously.”

Bobby nodded along and voiced his next question.

“Why here?”

“Because where else was I gonna go? You were close. You’re doing well. Thought you may be able to help me. I’ve wanted to get a hold of you, but my mom would have had a conniption, for whatever reason. So I didn’t, but I kind of kept up with you. Would look you up. Captain in the LA fire department. Got married to a cop. You’re doing so well. I really didn’t have anyone in Vegas, so I thought I’d try my family.”

“And how did you get here exactly if you have no money?” Athena asked.

“I may or may not have hitch hiked.” Dot stated uncomfortably. She saw the looks her Uncle and Athena were giving her and jumped in before they could respond. “Don’t worry! I didn’t have anyone drive up here! I got dropped off at the edge of the neighbourhood.”

“That is not my biggest concern. Mine is that you hitch hiked from Vegas to here. Alone. A 26 year old girl. At night.” Athena stated plainly.

“Uh. Ya. I... uh- I have a pocket knife. Stayed awake, never accepted anything to eat or drink if I didn’t watch them get it for me. I always made sure that no one was behind me. I found a decent enough lady to ride most of the way with. It wasn’t the best plan, but it was kind of the only one I had.”

Bobby and Athena shared a look, gave each other a slight nod, and looked back at Dot. Bobby pushed on his chair to get up, reaching a hand to his wife helping her up.

“Well it’s late, and you’re not going anywhere. We have a spare room you can sleep in tonight, and we will talk more in the morning.” Bobby said, grabbing the suitcase and leading the 2 women to the room.

Opening the door, Bobby walked in and put the suitcase down. Dot entered behind him, and put her backpack on the bed. Looking around, it was quite plain. A double bed, dresser, vanity and a night stand. The walls were a soft cream, and the furniture a deep brown. Dot took a deep breath, and turned to the couple standing in the doorway.

“Thank you both so, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Breakfast is going to be at 8, we’ll talk more then.” Bobby said, stepping out of the room. “Have a good sleep,” he said while closing the door.

Getting back to their room, Bobby and Athena collapsed on the bed. Glancing at the clock Athena saw it was past 1am, much later than they wanted to be finally going to sleep.

“What do we do?” Bobby whispered into the darkness.

“We help her.”


	3. Surprisingly Trusting

Waking up to her alarm, Dot saw it was 6:30 in the morning. She figured if breakfast was at 8, her Uncle or Athena would be up earlier, so they may let her have a shower. Wearing some leggings and a loose t-shirt, she quietly opened the door and listened to the house to see if she could hear anything. She heard some murmurs in the direction of the living room she was in last night, so she followed the sound. As she was walking she looked around the house. It felt very warm and cozy. It was one of those homes that you could tell was actually lived in, it wasn’t just about keeping things picture perfect. There were a few family pictures and pictures of kids growing up on the walls. Walking through the living room and into the dining room she saw her Uncle and Athena in the kitchen making coffee and talking quietly.

“Good morning.” Dot called quietly getting their attention. The couple turned to her and gave her soft smiles.

“Good morning. How was your sleep?” Bobby asked.

“It was good. Super comfy bed. Thank you.” Dot paused for a second before continuing, “I was wondering if I’d be able to take a shower? I feel kind of gross after the past 2 days.”

“Of course sweetheart! Come with me.” Athena said, leading her out of the room. “There’s shampoo and such in the show-”

“Oh,” Dot interrupted “I have my own toiletries. I made sure to grab them cause I didn’t know when I’d be able to buy more.”

Athena nodded, handing her a towel from a closet and pointing to the bathroom down the hall.

“When you’re finished, come back out for breakfast.”

Dot nodded, turning into the bedroom to grab her things. Getting to the bathroom, and getting in the shower, Dot felt everything hit her. She hadn’t gotten a chance to really process what had happened, nor think about what she was actually going to do. Sure her Uncle and Athena let her stay the night, but they may not want her there for any longer.

She sat down in the shower and cried. She cried for her parents, for herself. She cried for the life she lost. It wasn’t an amazing life but it was hers, and she was always proud of how much she was able to do for herself. She cried for her unknown and terrifying future. She just hoped she would be able to get through whatever was going to hit her next.

* * *

Harry and May sat down at the table ready for the day.

“Are you guys ready to go to your dad’s for the week?” Athena asked kissing Harry’s forehead and setting down his plate.

“Ya,” Harry replied. “Uh, we walked by the bathroom and the shower was on and it sounded like someone was crying. Is someone here?” He asked his mother and step-father. The couple looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

“Guys?” May asked, breaking the silence, looking at them. They joined the kids at the table and took a moment before explaining.

“Okay. Last night, after you two went to bed, someone knocked on the door. It turned out to be Bobby’s niece that he hasn’t seen for a few years. She’s going through a hard time right now, so she’s going to stay with us for a while. I need you guys to be welcoming and gracious okay?” Athena explained to them.

“You have a niece? Why don’t you talk about her?” May questioned.

“Yes, her mom is my sister. And I haven’t seen her in about 10 years, so there wasn’t really anything to say.”

“How old is she?” Harry piped up.

“26” Dot replied walking into the dining room.

“Dot these are the kids, Harry and May. Kids, this is Dorothy.”

“Hi guys.” Dot waved and smiled. She sat down an empty chair beside May. Bobby got up to grab her a plate of breakfast. Dot looked down at the plate that was set in front of her. Simple bacon and eggs, but she was so grateful.

“So what happened?”

“Harry!” Athena exclaimed.

“It’s okay. It’s a fair question considering I just appeared in the night. Uh, something happened with my parents and I had to leave. So I came here, where I knew my Uncle Bobby was because I knew I would be safe, and he could hopefully help me.”

“Bobby is pretty good at helping people.” Harry mused. Bobby smiled to himself and ruffled Harry’s hair in affection.

“What do you do for a job?” May asked. Bobby turned to Dot realizing he didn’t know either and was interested in the answer.

“Well I guess I’m going to have to get a new job, but I was...” Dot stopped, and looked at Bobby and Athena. She took a breath and continued, “I was, uh... I was a dancer.” Her eyes shot to Bobby as he seemed to choke on his coffee. She looked around the table seeing the looks from everyone; the calm one on Athena’s face, and the skeptical one on May’s. Dot figured Athena, being a cop, had looked into her already. Harry seemed to just accept the answer at face value.

“Where did you live?” May asked.

“Vegas.”

“A dancer.” May dragged. “In Vegas.”

“Yes.”

“Like a _dancer”_ May stated once more, trying to figure out if she was right in her assumption about what type of dance she was thinking.

“Yes. A dancer.” Dot punctuated. Just as she started feeling more awkward, a door opened and a voice echoed through the house.

“Kids, let’s go! Got a lot to do today!”

“Okay my babies, your dad is here. Let’s go.” Athena rushed, getting the kids up and moving. Harry and May moved to hug Bobby as they left. May waved as she walked out of the room with Harry calling, “Bye Dot!”

Once the kids were out of sight Bobby turned to Dot.

“A stripper?” Bobby asked skeptically.

“I made good money. Couldn’t really complain.” Dot wasn’t quite what you imagined when you thought of a stripper. Her friends that did actual pole dancing were beautifully toned; you had to be to do the things they did. Dot had a different physique. You could tell that she was definitely active in her life; she walked everywhere, but you could also see that she loved to bake maybe a little too often. “Different people are into different things. Plus I was kind of like a specialty act. You’d be surprised how many old guys pay to have someone they consider beneath them, have power over them.”

“Didn’t need to know that.” Bobby mumbled awkwardly.

“You asked.” Dot shrugged.

“Okay,” Athena interrupted the conversation, saving Bobby from any more information. Walking back to sit at the table she continued, “The kids are gone, and Michael has a general idea of the current situation.” Dot figured Michael was May and Harry’s dad, but wasn’t going to ask since it seemed Athena had something on her mind.

“So, we need to discuss some ground rules. You may be 26, but if you’re going to be staying here for a while, we have some stipulations.” Athena started. Dot nodded to show she was listening. “We expect you to get a job.”

“Of course.”

“We will not allow drugs in this house.”

“I don’t do anything anyways. After watching my parents literally deteriorate in front of me? No.”

“Good.” Athena began her lecture, “now you should know I did a background check on you this morning. Besides everything going on right now, you are completely clean. So even though we don’t really know you, you are family and we are deciding to trust you. We both have to work the next few days, so we won’t really be around.” Bobby grabbed his wallet and pulled out a card and a key. “We know you probably need to grab a few things for yourself, so you can borrow this card for a few days till things settle down. And we have a family Uber account that we will set up on your phone so you can get around. But we are tracking everything and can cancel it all at any time,” Athena warned.

“Thank you guys so much. This is so much more than I could ever ask for. The most I was honestly hoping for was a couch to crash on for a day or two. This means more than you can imagine.” Dot accepted the items and handed over her phone for the Uber account, and to get their numbers.

“My office has a printer and everything you need to make a resume for applications. I’ll text you the address and you can come by later and have some lunch while you’re there. Might as well meet the team, you’d meet them eventually anyways.”

“Thank you.”

“The last thing,” Athena spoke up again, “is that we expect that you check in with us throughout the day. You’re new to L.A. and you’ve just gone through a life changing experience. You may be 26, but this would be rough on anybody. We just want to know that you’re doing okay through the day.”

“I get it. Thank you. Seriously thank you. I can’t imagine what I would be doing right now if I hadn’t found you, and if you didn’t accept me.”

“You’re family,” Bobby said. “We are there for our family. Now we have to go to work. Take your time getting ready for the day. I’ll text you the address, just let me know when you’re on your way. And lock up when you leave.”

“Of course.”

“We’ll see you later Dorothy. Have a good day.” Athena smiled as her and Bobby walked up the stairs to the door. Waving to the couple as they walked out, Dot felt like she could finally take a breath when the door closed. She knew that them giving her their trust was a large responsibility, and she would do everything in her power not to break that trust.


	4. Meet the Family

Sitting in the Uber, Dot wasn’t sure what to expect once she got to Bobby’s work. She had a general understanding of how a firehouse worked. Nothing too specific, random stuff like the firefighters would have to sleep at the house sometimes because they had long shifts. Looking out of the window, she saw the tall buildings and busy streets. Being from Vegas, she was used to the fast pace, crowded streets, and constant noise and movement. But this was still a new place for her; a new start. And regardless how much she loved big cities, and being independent, she was still nervous for her new life.

Pulling up to the firehouse, Dot took a deep breath before thanking the driver and getting out. Smoothing her buttoned down tank top, that she tied at her waist, and fixing her high waisted shorts, she began her trek into the firehouse. You never really consider how big fire trucks actually are until you’re standing right beside one, and Dot’s only thought while she was standing between two was ‘Holy shit.’

“Hi! Can I help you with something?” Dot heard someone call, breaking her out of her musings. Looking to the back of the trucks, she saw an Asian man looking at her with a kind smile.

“Yeah. I’m looking for, uh, Captain Nash?” Dot said apprehensively. She didn’t know how much everyone knew about what was going on, so she tried to be formal.

“Oh. Are you a friend or something?”

“Well -”

“Dot!” Hearing her name being called with authority, Dot looked up to the second floor and saw her Uncle at the top of the stairs looking down at her. He gave her a smile, before jogging down the stairs and walking across the room to join her. She smiled back at him, then looked back down to the man standing in front of her.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Chimney murmured as Bobby joined her, and both walked passed him, going to the office. He looked up to the second floor and saw Buck watching them too; leaning on the railing, he called down to him.

“Who was that?”

“No idea Buckaroo.”

* * *

“Okay, so this is the program you can use to-”

“I think I can figure it out Uncle Bobby. Thank you.” Dot smiled up at him from his chair. “Gotta say, this chair is pretty comfy.”

“It’s nice. Great for doing paperwork.” He agreed, “Okay, I’ll leave you to work. Come upstairs when you’re done and you can join us for lunch.”

Dot shot him a thumbs up without looking up from his computer. Walking out of his office and up the stairs, Bobby was confronted with his team standing and staring at him in the kitchen.

“What?”

“Who’s the girl Cap?” Hen asked, as Bobby walked past them all and started prepping the ground beef for their lunch.

“Buck, can you chop the lettuce and tomatoes?” Bobby called out to the younger man without turning from the stove.

The group of firefighters all looked at each other in question, then looked to Bobby’s back.

“Uh, Cap?” Eddie was next to try.

“Hmm?”

“Who’s in your office?”

Sighing, Bobby turned down the stove and turned to his team.

“That’s my niece, Dot. Dorothy. She showed up at our door last night. She’s going through a rough time right now, so she’s staying with Athena and I for a while.”

“Is she okay? Like is she safe?” Buck asked. He thought back to when Maddie appeared and wanted to make sure this new girl was going to be okay. He didn’t want anyone to have to go through what his sister did. He may not know her, but he would make sure she was safe.

“Yeah, oh yeah. It’s nothing like that. Just some personal issues that need to be worked out” Bobby didn’t want to get too into it. It wasn’t his place to tell these people. They may be his family, but they were strangers to Dot.

No one noticed the girl standing on the edge of the stairs watching them. Dot could see that they were all obviously close to one another. Her Uncle wasn’t just letting her stay with him and his family, but he was bringing her into his whole family. She didn’t feel that she really deserved everything he and Athena were doing for her, but it made her want to do everything she could to show that she was grateful.

“Oh, hey!” Chimney called when he saw her standing there. Everyone looked to her and extended a chorus of greetings. Bobby waved her over and laid his hands on her shoulders, turning her to the group across the island.

“Okay everyone, this is Dorothy. Dot, this is everyone!”

“Helpful, thank you.” Dot looked up at her Uncle with an eyebrow raised. Everyone quietly laughed watching the two of them. Bobby looked down at her and smiled, ruffling her hair.

“Alright. So that’s Eddie, Hen, Buck, and you met Chimney when you came in.” Bobby pointed out all the people as he introduced everyone. Dot furrowed her brows at the last introduction.

“Chimney?”

“Oh, you should hear that story.” Hen said conspiratorially.

“Noooo!” Chimney sang as he turned and walked towards the table. Everyone else laughed and grabbed the various dishes for lunch. Bobby sat at the head of the table, Eddie on his left with Dot beside him. Hen was on Bobby’s right with Buck beside her and Chimney at the end opposite Bobby.

“Mmmm” Buck moaned, clapping his hands together. “Tacos! The best meal honestly.”

“And what about pasta Thursdays?” Bobby inquired.

“Well yeah. Pasta and tacos, top two.” Buck responded, piling his plate with tacos. Dot watched him from across the table. She smiled at his excitement. Dot began building her own tacos, not realizing that Buck was watching her in fascination.

“What are you doing?” Looking up, Dot saw that everyone was now looking at her after Buck’s question. She looked to her tacos to see what he was talking about.

“What?”

“You’re putting soft tortillas with hard ones?”

“Yeah! It’s the best way to have tacos! You put sour cream on the soft one, then stick it to the outside of the hard one. Then fill it like normal! It’s so good.” Dot happily explained as she finished building her taco, punctuating the end of her sentence with a bite. Buck’s eyes widened in excitement, and he started to spread some sour cream on a soft tortilla to add it to his hard taco. He raised his eyebrows at Dot as he brought his newly upgraded taco up to his mouth and took a bite.

“Oooooooooooh” He moaned in satisfaction, making everyone chuckle. “Bobby, thank you for bringing her into our lives. This is the best taco I’ve ever had.”

“Ooo, I’m gonna to tell Abuela you said that.” Eddie mocked, taking a bite of his own taco. Buck looked at him, worried for a moment, before shrugging and finishing off his taco. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, all enjoying their food.

“So Dot,” Chimney broke the silence. “What exactly brings you to the fine city of L.A.?”

“I, uh, I had some family issues blow up in my face, so I thought I’d come here to see if I could find some help. Found Uncle Bobby, and him and Athena are taking me in for a while to help me out.” Dot rambled, embarrassed. Explaining it to her Uncle and Athena was one thing, but talking about it to total strangers was something different. She had already talked about it a number of times in the past 2 days and she just wanted to move on. “So I’m here to print out some resumes. Gonna go hand some out, then apply to more places online later. Gotta try to make some money since I’m here for the foreseeable future. Yeah. That’s it really.”

The group nodded along to her story. They could all tell there was more to it, but she obviously didn’t want to get too into it, so none of them pushed the issue. Buck was about to ask a question about jobs when the alarm went off.

“Let’s go everyone! Dot, finish up. Print what you need. When you’re ready to leave, go through that door” he pointed to a small door at the front of the building. “If you need anything, there are maintenance guys around that can help you.” He rushed out as he followed the group to the stairs. Dot went to the railing and waved as they got into the trucks and pulled out. She went back to finish her food, cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen, printed her resumes, and left on her job hunt.

* * *

Walking into the house later that afternoon, Dot felt accomplished. She got a waitress job at a bar a few blocks from the firehouse. She went and bought some clothes for the job; jeans, black tops and black shoes, some more toiletries she would need, and grabbed some food to make Athena and her Uncle dinner as a beginning to saying thank you. She knew her job wasn’t much but it was a start, and it would help her start to move forward.


	5. Dinner Connections

Dot’s first 2 weeks in L.A. were busy. Once she was trained at work, she took every shift she could. Covered for everyone, worked doubles whenever asked, and was already able to pay back the money she had spent her first day in the city. She was a pretty damn good waitress, and couldn’t deny that having big boobs helped. And because of all that, she was completely exhausted. So when her Uncle and Athena told her she couldn’t take any extra shifts on her upcoming Friday off, Dot was happy for the excuse.

“So what’s happening tonight?” Dot asked as she helped Bobby carry groceries into the kitchen.

“Family Dinner,” Bobby stated as if Dot would already know what all that exactly entailed, while beginning to put the food away.

“Right. And that is what exactly?”

“Everyone comes over and we eat and play games and stuff!” Harry explained excitedly, joining the two in the kitchen. Athena and May followed behind him carrying the last of the grocery bags.

“I’m assuming everyone means the team, and like spouses and such.”

“Mm-hmm,” Bobby hummed in agreement.

“And how often does this happen?"

“Once a month or so,” Athena answered the question. Dot was feeling quite excited. She didn’t have too many friends back in Vegas, and she wasn’t able to see any of the firefighters after her first day in the city. So she was excited to actually get to know the people that were so close to those she is slowly being able to call her family.

Dot clicked with May and Harry quite quickly once they got back from their Dad’s. The kids loved having someone younger in the house. Dot connected with May through their love of shopping, not that either of them could really afford doing much of it, and reading. Harry liked Dot because she would play video games with him. Both the kids already felt like Dot was a part of their family, and they were glad that she appeared. They didn’t know the whole story of why she was there, but they were happy she was around.

“Okay so, let me see if I remember. Buck is the only one flying totally solo. Eddie has a kid named Christopher.” Dot began, trying to remember everything she’s heard about her Uncle’s team. “Hen is married to Karen, and they have Denny and... Nia?” Bobby nodded in response. “And Chimney is having a baby with Maddie, who is also Buck’s sister?”

“You got it!” Bobby laughed at the obvious concentration on Dot’s face.

“Where did all the nicknames come from?” Dot asked from her spot at the edge of the counter, looking at the adults in the kitchen. “Hen is Henrietta. I get that. Is Eddie a nickname?”

“Yes. Its Edmundo.” Bobby answered, while finishing putting the groceries away.

“Alrighty. Maddie is Madeline or Madison I assume.”

“Madeline.”

“I have the feeling that I won’t be finding out about Chimney’s name without some prying. But his real name is Howie.”

“It’s actually Howard.”

“A nicknamed nickname. Alright. There’s a story there that I will get to the bottom of. Eventually. That leaves Buck.”

“His name is Evan.” Athena supplied, taking a sip of wine beside her husband.

“So where the hell did Buck come from? Is he a hunter or something?”

“His and Maddie’s last name is Buckley.” Bobby supplied.

“Buck Buckley? Wow. That’s uh... a choice.”

“Okay, Dorothy ‘Dot’ Larson.” Bobby mocked.

“Yeah! Nicknames are usually based on the first name, Robert ‘Bobby’ Nash!” Dot rebutted.

* * *

Dot could tell why, even though they all spent so much time together, everyone got together outside of work. They all got along so well, and obviously enjoyed each other’s company. Dot took a look around and watched everyone in the yard from the doorway. Her Uncle was barbequing burgers and talking with Eddie. Christopher, Denny and Harry were in the living room playing a board game. Everyone else was scattered around the kitchen and backyard chatting, laughing, just generally enjoying their evening and the company.

“Here,” Dot heard from behind her. Looking to her right she saw Maddie approaching her with a glass of wine in her hand. “Athena said you like white.”

“I was never really a huge fan of wine. Though that’s probably because what I used to drink, I would drink because it was cheap.” Dot joked, accepting the glass. “But Athena definitely has great taste in wine. Thank you.” Taking a sip, Dot and Maddie stood in comfortable silence for a moment.

“So how are you liking L.A.?” Maddie broke the silence.

“I like it. It’s a lot like Vegas. Busy all the time, big, bright. It’s nice.”

“Do you miss Vegas?”

“I do. I miss my little apartment. It was just a little studio, nothing big or anything. It was kind of crappy, but it was mine. But I’m settling in here.” Dot babbled, “I want to eventually find my own place, obviously, once I save up enough money for a few months of rent. But for now I’m good. My Uncle and Athena have made me feel so welcome here. The kids are great, and all of you are so sweet. I can see why you’re all a big family. They all spend so much time together at work then spend their free time together. It’s sweet. And the fact that you are all accepting me into your family is amazing.”

“Yeah. They are pretty great.” Maddie paused for a moment, preparing herself. “I don’t know if anyone told you about me, but I ran away from my abusive husband,” she acknowledged. “Came here to find Buck and everyone accepted me with open arms. That’s just the kind of people they are. We got lucky with them.”

Dot looked at Maddie in shock.

“I know, it’s a lot to just spill to someone, but I’ve gone through a lot of therapy to be able to say all that, that easily.” Maddie shrugged, comfortable. “I just wanted you to know that you are not alone. Obviously we didn’t go through the same thing, but we both left and found family. Different circumstances, same outcome. So if you need to talk or need help finding a place or anything at all, let me know.”

“Thanks. Seriously, thank you.” Dot accepted gratefully. She took a sip of her wine before changing the subject, “So, a baby! Are you excited?”

Maddie chuckled in response, nodding dreamily.

“How far along are you?”

“A few months.”

“Aaah! So exciting! Are you going to find out the sex? Or do you know it already? I know nothing about pregnancy.” Dot laughed.

“You can find out around month 4 or 5, but we’re not going to. The baby was a surprise, so we thought we’d keep that a surprise too. We’re going to do the whole grey and yellow theme, I love those colours.”

“So an ex nurse and current 9-1-1 operator, and a paramedic are having a baby. You guys are either going to be so chill, or beyond paranoid about absolutely everything.” Dot teased, nudging Maddie’s arm with her elbow.

“I’m hoping we’ll be calm, but I’m expecting we’ll be paranoid. I like to think of it as being cautious.”

“Of course you do.”

After laughing together for a moment, Maddie noticed that Dot was watching something. Looking in the same direction, she saw Chimney and Buck playing cornhole further in the yard. She smiled, knowing Dot wasn’t watching her boyfriend.

“He’s cute hey?” Maddie alluded.

“Yeah, totally. You two are gonna make an adorable kid.”

“No! Well, yes. Thank you!” Maddie laughed, “But I was talking about Buck.”

“W-what? No! I mean yeah, but I-”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Maddie giggled, interrupting Dot’s sputtering. “My brother’s a good looking guy. He’s a sweetheart too. Hen calls him a golden retriever, and she’s not wrong. He’s got a heart of gold.” She paused. “You should go talk to him.”

“I’m sure your brother is great and all, but dating isn’t exactly a focus in my life right now. Plus guys like your brother, don’t go for girls like me.” Dot scoffed, gesturing to her general self, and pretending she couldn’t feel her cheeks getting warm.

“Who said anything about dating? You just need to make some new friends.” Maddie countered conspiratorially. Dot was about to argue when she got interrupted.

“Dorothy!” Bobby called from the BBQ pointing a spatula at her. “Cheese or no cheese?”

“Cheese please!” Dot called back.

“Maddie?”

“Extra cheese please!”

“That’s an option?” Dot asked her excitedly.

“It is for someone experiencing ‘pregnancy cravings’” Maddie replied with air quotes and a wink.

“Ooooo. Sneaky.”

* * *

The sun had begun to set, the boys were in the house watching a movie, Nia was sleeping in her playpen in Bobby and Athena’s room. May had gone to a friend’s house not too long before so it was just the adults around. Dot snuck passed everyone to go to the front of the house to sit on the steps and watch the sunset. She heard the door open and turned to see Buck walking out. He stopped and took a breath before sitting beside her.

“Hey.” Dot greeted.

“Hey. I uh, I noticed you had been gone for a bit so I thought I’d come find you.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet. Thank you.” Dot smiled to him. They sat quietly for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

“You doin’ okay?” Buck asked.

“Yeah, just needed to take a few minutes. Everyone is so nice, and welcoming and everything. I’m just not used to being around so many people, especially so many people that are so caring and worried about me. It’s touching but also a little overwhelming.” Dot paused for a moment. “Everyone is asking me how I’m doing, how everything’s going, how am I liking L.A.? And I don’t mean to sound ungrateful-”

“But it’s a lot.” Buck finished for her. “I get it. I’ve gone through some of my own shit. And it’s great knowing everyone is there for you, but sometimes you feel like a burden.”

“I got a job my first day here, and I’ve been working as much as I possibly can. I know that they are alright with me staying for as long as I need, but I also don’t want to feel like I’m mooching off them. You know?” Dot continued without waiting for a response, “I mean I AM mooching off them, but I’m trying not to for too long."

“I don’t think you’re mooching off them or that you’re a burden, and I’m pretty sure they don’t either.” Buck countered.

“I know that, I really do. But that doesn’t change how I feel about it. I’m that person that no matter how much someone reassures me, I’ll just always have that anxiety.”

“Are you going to therapy?”

“Athena and I have talked about it. I have to figure out health insurance and such first. But it’ll happen, eventually. Her and Uncle Bobby offered to pay for it, but they are already doing so much. I can’t ask that of them.”

“I know them, they wouldn’t offer something like that if they didn’t mean it.” Buck reassured.

“I know.”

Buck and Dot stayed sitting on the steps for a few minutes after the sun finished setting. Dot thought about what Buck had said, and about how all of the people inside had made sure to connect with her. Every one of them had given her their number and taken hers. Christopher loved her, and begged Eddie to let her take him to a movie. Maddie said she could join in some baby shopping. Chimney gratefully accepted her offer of helping paint the baby’s room when the time comes. And Hen and Karen were very excited at the prospect of having another baby sitter on their contact list. Dot knew everyone would be there for her if she needed them to be, but that didn’t make her feel any less of a burden. They were all basically forced to accept her in their lives.

“There you two are,” Athena interrupted her thoughts from the door, “Come on, we’re about to start Monopoly.” She waved at them and turned back in the house.

“Monopoly?” Dot laughed, “Are they trying to ruin their relationships?”

Buck shook his head and laughed along.

“Come on.” He said getting up and putting his hand out to help her up. He pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulder, walking her into the house. Dot walked in with a small smile gracing her face.


	6. A Date for Three

‘Hey! If you need, I can grab your new table.’ Dot’s coworker, Eva, said to her. Dot glanced up from the tray she was loading to look at her with furrowed brows. 

‘Uh, thanks? But I’m good. And aren’t you busy?’

‘I’m just saying, if you need help, I’m totally here for you.’ Eva tried again, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Dot liked Eva, she was a sweet girl, always had a new joke to tell, but if she was being this pushy, it meant that her new table potentially had some hot guys at it. Dot finished loading her tray and picked it up, turning to look at the newly taken table in her section. Huffing a laugh, she saw Buck and Eddie sitting at the table, looking at the snack menu there. She looked back over her shoulder to see Eva already flirting with a new guy at the counter. She shook her head and walked towards the two firefighters, dropping off drinks on her way. Once she got to the table, she pulled two coasters out from her apron.

‘Hello boys. Anyone else joining tonight?’ Dot asked loudly over the sounds of the basketball game on the TVs, dropping the coasters in front of the boys.

‘Nope,’ Eddie started. ‘Everyone else had plans tonight-‘

‘And Christopher is with Abuela.’ Buck butted in.

‘So we decided to have some drinks, enjoy some shitty food, and visit our favourite waitress.’ Eddie finished.

‘Well aren’t you a suck up.’ Dot laughed at him. ‘So what can I get you guys?’

‘Two IPAs and a giant plate of nachos!’ Buck responded excitedly.

‘Alright guys, coming right up!’ Dot smiled, patting Buck on the shoulder, as she walked away to go input their order. Buck’s eyes followed her to the computer she was at. 

‘You’re staring.’ Eddie startled Buck, without taking his own eyes off the TV.

‘W-what?’ Buck stumbled. Eddie took his eyes away from the game, and settled on his best friend sitting across from him. He could see how much Buck liked Dot, even if Buck thought he wasn’t being obvious.

‘You were staring at her. You should just ask her out already.’ Eddie shrugged, playing with the coaster in front of him. They were both quiet for a moment before Buck spoke up.

‘Okay, maybe I like her. But she has so much shit going on. I don’t want to add any stress to her life right now.’

‘But dating isn’t supposed to be stressful! It should be fun.’

‘What should be fun?’ Dot startled the two firefighters, appearing beside them, placing down their beers and plates for their nachos.

‘Dating.’ Eddie smirked at Buck, taking a drink of his beer. Buck glared at him over his own glass.

‘Ah. Well I wish I could help you out with that, but I have basically zero experience when it comes to dating.’ Dot shrugged, leaning against Eddie’s side, smiling at the two. They both looked up at her in surprise. ‘What?’ 

‘Really? You haven’t dated?’ Eddie asked.

‘Uh not really. Is that okay?’ Dot laughed.

‘Yeah, it’s just a bit surprising. You’re cute, fun, a sweetheart, who wouldn’t want to date you?’

‘Okay kiss ass. I can’t really swing anything free for you right now. But thanks for buttering me up.’ Dot patted Eddie’s shoulder before turning and walking away. Eddie and Buck sat watching the game, just enjoying each other’s company and the atmosphere. Dot had returned after a few minutes with their nachos, dropping them off before speeding to another table. Everyone was out, enjoying themselves with their friends and just having a good time.

‘Can I take Christopher to the movies?’ Buck broke the silence at their table. Eddie looked at him for a moment before replying.

‘Yeah, of course. But where is this coming from?’

‘I wanna spend some time with your kid. Is that not okay?’

‘Mhmm… you wanna invite Dot don’t you?’ Eddie eyed Buck suspiciously. 

‘Maybe? Like I feel like it would be an easy way to kind of go out without it being a full blown date, just to see, you know?’

‘I get it. Just let me know when.’

‘Great!’ Buck yelled, looking around. He spotted Dot at the bar counter and got up to go talk to her. Eddie laughed to himself, taking a drink of his beer and returning his attention to the game on the TV.

Buck weaved his way through the tables and people in the bar. He passed some girls who looked him up and down, and tried to get his attention, but his eyes were focussed on Dot. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt. He knew he wasn’t asking her on an official date, but to him it was more of a date than other times they had hung out. He got to where Dot was standing at the counter. She was looking at her phone, not paying attention.

‘Hey.’ Buck approached.

‘Oh, hey!’ Dot looked up at him. She turned off her phone and shoved it in her apron. ‘Sorry, was texting May. What’s up? Need another round?’ 

‘Uh, no. We’re good for now. Hey I was wondering, what are you doing on Friday?’

‘I think I’m working during the day, why?’ Dot said, while wiping some trays clean. 

‘Well I’m taking care of Christopher that day, and we’re gonna go to a movie so I thought maybe you’d want to join us.’ Buck breathed out quickly. Dot stopped cleaning, and looked up at him beaming. Buck’s breath hitched for a second.

‘A movie date with you AND Christopher? How could I say no? Uh, I think I get off 7-ish, so I should be free around 7:30. Is that okay?’ She asked, loading one of the trays with a few drinks.

‘Yeah, yeah totally. Christopher’s gonna be so excited.’

‘Great! I’ll text you Friday to double check everything.’

‘Awesome. I will see you on Friday.’

‘Well I’ll see you in about 5 minutes when I bring you guys another round, but I’ll see you on Friday too.’ Dot laughed, passing by him going towards another table.

Buck stayed in his spot for a moment, smiling at Dot’s retreating figure. He took a breath then began to make his way back to Eddie. Sitting down, he grabbed his beer and chugged the rest of it. Eddie watched him drink with a smirk.

‘It went well, I take it?’

‘Christopher and I have a date!’

* * *

‘Dot!’ Christopher shouted seeing his second best friend, after Buck of course, crossing the parking lot. Dot saw Christopher standing with Buck, causing a giant smile to bloom on her face as she waved at them. Getting to the sidewalk, she bent over and hugged Christopher tightly for a moment, Christopher laughing in her ear. She set him down and went to hug Buck, who gripped her tightly for a moment as well. Separating, she sighed and grabbed Buck’s arm, and they all began walking to the doors.

‘So what are we seeing?’ Dot inquired.

‘Disney!’ Was Christopher’s excited answer. 

‘Uh yeah, we were gonna see the new Disney movie. That work for you?’ Buck checked.

‘Totally! I love Disney.’ Dot agreed. 

The group got up to the ticket booth, Buck ordering the tickets and paying, with Dot arguing the whole time. She may not have a whole lot of money, but she could pay her way dammit! Buck wouldn’t let her. The trio walked into the building and stopped before the concession. Christopher of course got a kids pack, and the adults decided to share a large popcorn with a drink each. Dot attempted to pay again, but Buck got Christopher to distract her. Dot carried the drinks, while Buck carried the popcorn and Christopher’s pack to their theatre.

Christopher made Buck sit between him and Dot. He said it was so they could share their popcorn, but Buck and Christopher knew it was because Buck wanted to sit beside her. They chatted for a few minutes while waiting for the movie. Christopher excitedly told them about what he was learning in science class, volcanoes currently, and that he was going to be having a sleepover at a friend’s house the next night for their birthday. The lights started going down, so they settled in to watch the movie.

Throughout the movie, they all laughed, ate some popcorn and just generally enjoyed themselves. About half way through, Dot had her hand on the arm rest between her and Buck. She felt a warmth beside her hand for a moment before Buck gripped her hand in his own. They sat there holding hands for a while, shifting at one point to entwine their fingers. Near the end of the movie Buck started to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. 

Dot was content. She didn’t have a lot of experience with guys, but she was comfortable with Buck. She wanted to ask Buck out, but didn’t want to embarrass herself. And she really didn’t want to be as awkward as she knew she would be with Christopher there. Dot was lost in her thoughts as the movie ended. She blinked back to reality when the lights slowly got brighter, and Christopher started yawning. She looked at Buck to see him already watching her. She squeezed his hand with a smile, then pulled away and they slowly got ready to leave. While they walked down the stairs to the door of the theatre, Buck grabbed Dot’s hand again and they stayed together as the trio left the building.

The two adults didn’t say anything; they were comfortable in their silence. Once they got out the door, they had to separate as Christopher was tired and asked Buck to carry him. Buck picked him up, and Dot followed them to Buck’s Jeep. Once they were at the Jeep and Christopher was situated in the back seat, Buck and Dot turned to each other. They stood in silence for a moment before Buck broke it.

‘I can drive you home.’ Buck offered quietly. Dot shook her head.

‘Thanks, but I think I’m gonna go on my own.’ Dot responded. ‘I have some things to think about.’ 

Buck nodded along. He understood what she was referring to. 

‘Text me when you get home.’ He said.

‘You too.’ 

Buck grabbed Dot’s hands again. He lifted her right hand and laid a gentle kiss to the back of it, before smiling down at her. Dot smiled back up at him and squeezed his hands before dropping them gently and beginning to walk backwards. She waved once she was a few feet away, then turned around to make her way to the bus stop. Buck watched her go for a few moments before turning to his Jeep and jumping in the driver’s seat. 

‘I like Dot.’ Christopher murmured sleepily from the back.

‘Me too buddy.’ Buck responded before turning on his truck and leaving the parking lot.


	7. Glitter In the Air

‘Okay so he held your hand during the movie, and kissed it at the end of the night.’ Maddie mussed from across the table. 

It was mid morning on the Sunday after Dot went to the movie with Buck and Christopher. She was out for Brunch with Maddie, before the two of them were going to go shopping for some baby things. Dot was so excited, and Maddie was excited to have someone do any lifting she needed. The two had just got their meals, Dot a waffle with a side of bacon and Maddie eggs benedict, when Maddie asked how her weekend had been so far, so Dot described her experience at the movies.

‘Yes.’ Dot answered, taking a bite of her waffle. 

‘But he hasn’t asked you out on an actual date yet.’ 

‘Nope.’

‘So ask _him_!’ Maddie exclaimed.

‘It’s not that easy Maddie.’ Dot sighed, shaking her head.

‘Why?’ Maddie asked exasperated, taking a sip of her decaf coffee.

‘Because!’ Dot huffed. Maddie just stared at her. ‘Look. I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in this… field. Like yeah he held my hand-‘

‘And kissed it.’ Maddie interrupted.

‘And kissed it. But okay! What if it doesn’t mean anything? He’s kind of touchy feely. What if that was just Buck being Buck?’ Dot asked unsurely. ‘Like what if I’m reading something into it that isn’t there?’

‘Dot,’ Maddie started, leaning forward to grab her hands across the table, ‘I know this is probably hard. And I know my brother can be a bit… intimidating-’

‘You mean incredibly good looking where every time I hang out with him girls stare at me wondering how he would allow himself to be seen with me?’ Dot interrupted, staring at Maddie plainly.

‘First of all, we need to work on your self-esteem. You’re gorgeous. And even if you weren’t, so what?! Who cares what anyone else thinks?’ 

‘You’re very passionate about this.’

‘Look. You like Buck, yeah?’ Maddie waited for Dot’s nod, ‘And Buck _obviously_ likes you. I don’t know why he’s dragging his feet but it doesn’t matter. You just need to ask him out.’ 

‘You’re gorgeous like your brother, so that’s all pretty easy for you to say. And I know you dated even before… _him_.’ Dot said uncomfortably. ‘But I really, seriously haven’t.’

‘I may have dated a bit before Doug, but I was in that relationship for years. It seriously destroyed what I thought about myself. Then I found an amazing guy to help me through everything, to build me back up.’ Maddie lamented seriously. ‘You found my brother. And I may be biased, but I think he’s pretty damn amazing too.’

Just as Maddie finished her pep talk, Dot’s phone chimed with a message. Looking at it she saw it was from Buck.

_Hey are you busy? Can I call you?_

Smiling, Dot looked up at Maddie and waved her phone.

‘It’s your brother.’

Maddie’s face quickly changed from interest, to shock and then excitement. Just as she was about to say something Dot smirked at her and got up from the table, walking to the doors leading to the patio. Dot pressed the phone symbol next to Buck’s name. She listened to the phone ring for a moment before he picked up.

‘Oh! Hey! You could have just said I could call.’ Buck greeted.

‘It’s okay. I needed an escape from your sister for a moment.’

‘Right! How’s baby shopping going?’

‘We haven’t quite started yet. Just finishing up Brunch actually.’ Dot explained, tracing some patterns on the wall with her finger.

‘Awesome! Look, I, uh, I wanted to say this in person but I got so busy yesterday, so I thought I’d call today since I have a few minutes.’ Buck paused, taking a breath before continuing, ‘Do you wanna go out with me? Like an actual date? No pressure, but I like you and I thought maybe-‘

‘Buck!’ Dot exclaimed, interrupting his babbling. ‘I’d love to go out with you.’ Dot smiled shyly, cheeks reddening, even though no one could see her. 

‘Yeah?’ Buck replied in his quiet way. ‘Okay. Are you free tonight?’

‘I am.’

‘Dinner? Italian?’ He suggested.

‘Sounds great. Let me know when and where.’

‘I will. Have fun shopping.’

‘Thanks Buck. I will. Bye.’ Dot said.

“Bye.’ Buck responded, still quiet. They both hung up, and Dot stood for a moment, before a giant smile broke out on her face. She squealed in excitement for a second, before taking a calming breath and walking back to the table. Once there she saw that Maddie had paid the bill. Dot gave her an unimpressed look, with Maddie giving a self satisfied one in return. Dot sat down trying to act like nothing happened.

‘Well?’ Maddie asked.

‘Well what?’ Dot responded, unsuccessfully trying to seem unaware.

‘What happened?’ Maddie implored. Dot took a second, grabbing her drink and finishing it off. Placing it down, she looked at Maddie and smiled.

‘I have a date.’ 

The response she got was excited giggles.  
  


* * *

Dot thought she would be fine, it was just Buck. Yeah it was a date, but it was a date… with Buck. She shouldn’t be freaking out. Buck chose a cute little Italian restaurant with a back patio, so Dot decided to wear a green and floral sundress with some cream flats. She knew that it's completely appropriate, and she looked fantastic in it, but she was still freaking out. 

Approaching the door, Dot had to stop herself from turning around and walking away. She took a breath and before she could leave she made herself grab the door handle and walk in. Glancing around the restaurant, she couldn’t see Buck so she went to the host stand.

‘Hi. Reservation for Buckley?’

‘Yes.’ The host replied after looking at his book. ‘The other member of your party has already arrived. Right this way.’ 

The host led Dot through the middle of the restaurant, to French doors that were open at the back. Walking through, vines covered the brick walls that enclosed the patio, and the walls were lit up with strings of lights varying from fairy lights to Edison bulbs. There were 9 small white tables that would only be able to fit 3 people each, with Buck sitting at one in the back corner. Looking up, Buck locked eyes with her and gave her a large boyish smile that made Dot suck in a sharp breath. He stood up when she approached the table, moved to the opposite side and pulled out the chair. Thanking the host as he left, Dot smiled shyly at Buck, settling in and watching as he went back to his side, sitting down.

‘Hi.’ Buck breathed.

‘Hi.’ Dot responded quietly, her smile growing. They sat there, watching each other for a moment before Buck spoke up.

‘I got us some wine,’ he said gesturing to the bottle sitting in the ice bucket beside their table, ‘white and sweet right?’ Dot laughed at that.

‘Yes. I basically like my wine to taste like juice.’ Dot stated. ‘How did you know that? Pretty sure we’ve never talked about wine.’

‘I may or may not have asked someone for some help.’ Buck said, trying to be cryptic. He grabbed the bottle and poured them both a glass.

‘Maddie.’ Dot replied nodding her head, before taking a sip of her wine. Buck huffed a laugh, shaking his head in mock shame. They chatted lightly for a few moments, looking at their menus, and ordering when the server arrived. Buck chose a Seafood Fettuccine Alfredo, and Dot a Cheese and Spinach Manicotti. 

‘So,’ Buck started once their orders were placed, and they began sharing the complimentary bread, ‘tell me something.’

‘Like what?’ Dot laughed at him. ‘It’s not like we haven’t hung out before.’

‘I know but this is different.’ Buck responded, causing Dot to blush. ‘Tell me about your life before you got here.’

‘You make it sound like I had a huge disaster.’ Dot stated. ‘OooOOo, tell me about the before time.’ Trying to sound like a ghost and waving her hands around gently between them, causing both of them to laugh. 

‘To be fair, you kind of did,’ Buck pointed out, much to Dot’s dismay. She didn’t exactly want to talk about it, not that she was ashamed of anything, she just wanted to move on. But she saw that Buck wanted to know about her, so she took a drink of her wine and started.

‘I mean, there’s really not much to talk about. You know I was a stripper. I didn’t have a great relationship with my parents, which got worse and worse as time went on. That’s all really. Graduated high school, then just started working. Wanted to get out of the house as fast as I could.’ Dot rattled out.

‘Wait, wait. You were a stripper?’ Buck asked, choking on a piece of bread for a moment, before washing it down with a drink of his water.

‘Uh… yes. Didn’t you know? I thought this was common knowledge at this point. Chimney bugs me about it all the time.’ Dot laughed lightly at Buck’s antics. 

‘Uh no! No, I did not know about this. I always thought he meant you were like a dancer, like ballet or something.’

‘Ha! A ballet dancer? In no way would I ever be in a dance company. Don’t have the body for it.’ Dot explained easily. ‘No I was definitely a stripper. Not one that did legit pole dancing or anything, but I ‘danced’’ Dot said with air quotes, ‘and uh… took my clothes off for people.’ She shrugged, taking a sip of her wine, watching Buck’s face.

‘This is amazing. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it. Chimney’s jokes make more sense now for sure.’ Buck laughed gently, before asking his next question. ‘So how about boyfriends? You’ve said you don’t have a lot of experience?’ Buck broached gently.

‘Just ripping all the band-aids off at once huh? Yeah, I’ve gone out with some guys, usually don't get past the first or second date. And even then sometimes they won’t leave me alone.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Oh you know, harass me to go out with them. Or harass me after I have, and told them I don’t think it’s gonna work out. You know, girl things.’ Dot shrugged. Buck looked at her in surprise and worry.

‘That sounds, awful.’ Buck stuttered out.

‘Yeah. It’s not the greatest. But it’s life being a girl. I do my best to stay safe and aware whenever I’m out, not even on dates, just out. It’s what you gotta do.’ Dot tried to brush it all off. 

‘I’m sorry. I wish it didn’t have to be like that.’ Buck said quietly to her, reaching across the table to grab her hand, rubbing his thumb over it. She watched their hands, breathing for a moment feeling comfortable. 

‘So!’ Buck decided to change the subject, squeezing Dot’s hand before letting go and grabbing his drink while leaning back in his seat. ‘What are your plans? School? Career? Any idea?’ Dot smiled at the eagerness in his voice.

‘At this point I am just trying to save some money and move out of my Uncle and Athena’s place. I love them, and I know they would do anything for me, but I’m 26. Even if I had roommates, I would at least be out and an adult… ish.’ 

‘Do you have any dreams or anything?’ Buck prodded.

‘Not really. Nothing ever really spoke out to me. When I was little I did the thing all kids do. You know; I wanna be a doctor! I wanna be a Vet!’ Dot and Buck laughed at that, smiling at each other. ‘But no. There’s nothing that I ever really wanted to do. Maybe once I’m actually settled, I’ll look into taking some classes somewhere, see if anything jumps out at me.’ 

‘I think that’s a great idea.’ Buck agreed with her. They cheersed and both finished their wine as their meals arrived.

‘Would we like another bottle?’ The server asked after settling their food down.

‘I’m gonna be a total child and order an Arnold Palmer.’ Dot said, laughing at herself.

‘What’s that?’ Buck asked confused.

‘It’s a half lemonade and half iced tea. It’s lovely.’ Dot answered.

‘Awesome, I’ll have one too.’ Buck decided.

‘You didn’t have to order that. You could have had more wine, or a beer.’ Dot stated once the server left, and they began eating their dinners.

‘I know, but I’m good. And honestly, it sounds refreshing.’

After a few minutes the server returned with their drinks and checked on them. The duo sat and enjoyed their meals and each other’s company. Buck tried to offer some of his food to Dot at one point, to which she said she didn’t like seafood, much to Buck’s horror. But knowing he wanted to try some of hers, Dot cut some of her Manicotti and placed it on his plate, causing Buck to smile in excitement. Once they finished their meals and shared a Creme Brûlée for dessert, they had a small argument about who would be paying, with Buck winning, again. Leaving the restaurant, they stopped just outside of the doors. 

‘So, do you wanna go somewhere else? For a drink? My place?’ Buck asked, grabbing Dot’s hand while walking through the parking lot. Dot let out a little laugh.

‘I think I better get home.’ Dot sighed as they got to his Jeep. ‘Look Buck, I know we’re already friends, but if we’re gonna do… this, I need us to take it kind of slower. I haven’t really told you the in depth-ness of my dating history, but I haven’t had the best experiences. So I just need to-’

‘Hey,’ Buck interrupted Dot’s anxious rambling. ‘I like you, and I hope you like me. We can take this as slow as you need.’ Dot nodded along, comforted. ‘But…’ he paused, causing Dot to worry, ‘I would like to kiss you now, if that’s okay?’ Buck asked quietly, settling one of his hands on her hip, and the other sliding into her hair.

Dot’s heart started beating faster, and a heat shot through her body in anticipation. Instead of an answer, Dot smiled, laying both her hands on his arms. They stepped toward each other more, leaning their foreheads together. They looked into each other’s eyes and Dot was about to say something, when Buck cut her off by laying his lips on hers.

It was soft and simple. Dot sighed, content. She relaxed and stepped as close to Buck as she could, their lips slowly moving together. She felt Buck’s hands grip her hips and hair tighter, their breathing getting heavier. Feeling that their kiss was going to get more heated, she tensed up slightly, laying her hands on his chest. Buck broke away, laying his forehead on hers, his eyes closed, breathing laboured. Dot took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She looked up, and saw Buck looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

‘Hi.’ She whispered.

‘Hi.’

‘I had a lovely night.’

‘Me too.’ Buck breathed out. ‘Can I drive you home?’ 

‘I think I should take the bus. It’s not too far.’ Dot rationalized. She knew Buck wouldn’t push anything, but she wanted to be able to think.

‘You said no last time too.’ Buck pointed out.

‘Last time wasn’t a date.’

‘Okay. Text me when you get home.’ 

‘You too.’ 

Buck sighed out one more breath, giving Dot a small peck on her forehead, then her nose, before kissing her softly once more. They stepped apart, watching each other with small smiles. Dot walked backwards, to the sidewalk before turning away to find the bus stop. Once she was turned her cheeks warmed instantly, the warmth spreading through her body.

On the bus she thought about her night, and how she was happy. Feeling her phone buzz, she grabbed it and laughed when she saw a text from Buck. Opening it, she read the text;

_So… you free on Thursday?_

_Maybe…_

_Good._

Smiling, she put her phone away and settled in for her short trip home. 


End file.
